Monster
by Stormysky21
Summary: Vlad has not been eating lately due to how he sees himself. Joss begins to worry for him.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Vlad and Joss fic

Chapter 1

Vlad P.O.V

I entered the school building and went to my locker. Haven't fed for awhile……..but I don't want to hurt anyone. Then Joss came over with a small smile on his face.

" Hey Vlad! You look tired." he told me. Thanks for seeing that! I sighed and opened the locker and took out my books. When I left for class, I was certain I wasn't going to make it through the day.

Joss P.O.V

" Still worried about him?" I turned to see my cousin watching me. Henry smiled at me. " Can I ask why you haven't told Vlad that you care?"

I smiled. " Do you think it is possible for us to be together, Henry?" I asked. " Yes……..and with the state he is in……he needs you." Henry told me.

I looked at him. " Vlad hasn't been eating at all." Henry told me. " He feels sad and guilty for having to feed."

Joss P.O.V

I watched him in class. He looked sick. I wouldn't lie about it. When we were about to leave for lunch period, I went over to him and grabbed his hand.

" Vlad, did you bring your lunch?" I asked. Silence. Henry had given me his lunch bag in case he tried this. " Well…..I so happen to have it since you like to leave it. Henry asked me to give it to you." I said.

Vlad avoided my eyes. " I'm not hungry" he muttered. I heard his stomach growl and saw his fangs shoot out…..a good sign of hunger for a vampire.

" Really?" I asked. " Try eating a little bit. I won't bug you if you eat a tiny bit of food in here." He watched me.

Gently I rubbed his back. " Outside. Can I eat outside?" he asked. " Sure" I replied, guiding him out the doors.

Vlad P.O.V

I took small bites out of my capsule sandwitch as Joss continued to rub my back. That really fealt good. I leaned into his embrace. " I get a bit worried about you……and Vlad, I care for you." he told me.

I smiled. " I care about you too." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joss P.O.V

I knocked on his door and waited. Hearing footsteps and some voices, the door finally opened. Otis stood there stareing at me.

I don't think that he liked me all that much. " What do you want?" he asked. " Is Vlad home?" I asked. Nelly popped into view and smiled at me. The one person that was giving me a second chance out of the adults here.

" He is upstaires, Joss." she told me. Otis frowned. I walked up the steps and into Vlad's room. He looked tired as well as hungry.

" Shit! Wait here! I'll go get a blood bag!" I told him. I ran down the stairs and opened the freezer. Otis flipped through the newspaper, looking up at me every now and then.

" He isn't eating still?" he said. " No. Can I take a few of these?" I asked. Otis shrugged. " As I see it, you are taking them for Vlad. A normal slayer would think that it is gross."

I thanked and ran back up to Vlad's room. I gave him a blood bag. " Eat!" I told him. " P….please. Don't have me do this." he sobbed.

" Damn it, Vlad!" I yelled, pinning him down and opening a bag. " Eat" I repeated. He shook his head.

Vlad P.O.V

" I will force feed you if I have to" he told me. Tears fell from my eyes. " I am not hungry!" I sobbed. Then the stomach growling and the fangs. I fealt them throb inside my mouth and whimpered at the pain that they were causing.

Joss took this moment to open my mouth and dump the blood into my mouth. I laid against his cheast after the experience. He gently rubbed my back.

" I get tired of this, Vlad……and I worry." he said.

Joss P.O.V

I entered Henry's house, tired. I was staying here for a few weeks. " You had to force feed him, didn't you?" Henry said, seeing me covered in the blood from his blood bags.

" No shit, Henry. He fell asleep as I fed him. I don't think he has been eating for awhile." I told him. Henry sighed. " He hasn't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Joss P.O.V**

**I entered the class room and saw that Vlad had fallen asleep……most likely due to the lack of food that he was getting. I went over to Otis, who was busy talking about some sort of creature and whispered " One of your students is out like a light. You might want someone to take him to the nurse or something."**

**He glanced at Vlad. " Get him home and get him to eat" he whispered to me. He was a little more ok with me……now that he saw that I was a overly willing to do anything for Vlad.**

**I rushed over to Vlad and shook him awake. " Where are we going" he murmured. " Home" I whispered. " You need some food.**

**Vlad P.O.V**

**I have never seen Joss cook a meal with the blood bags, but I do know that Nelly has been teaching him. " Are you ok with cheeseburgers?" he asked.**

**I sighed. " Are you going to force feed me again?" I asked. He chuckled. " Only if you don't eat. You are getting really sick from not eating, Vlad. I am starting to knowtice. You can't keep this up." he told me.**

**I knew what he meant……but didn't want to have people worry for me. " Vlad, I am already worried. You can barely walk to class…..let alone stay awake. Why you don't eat. I don't know. Can you tell me?" he asked. " So I know what it is that is hurting you." **

**I sighed." I don't want to turn into something bad. I don't want to hurt people or end up hurting someone I care about. That is why I am not eating." I told him. **

**I fealt a warm embrace. He chuckled. " There is a small problem. You already have hurt someone that cares for you, Vlad." he told me. I looked up at him. **

" **Who would that be?" I asked. He gently kissed my lips. " Me" he answered. I kissed him back. " I care right back." I said. He smiled. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joss P.O.V

I was walking on air now that Vlad and I were together. When we entered the school, the first thing that happened was the clicking of Eddie Poe's camera.

I chuckled. All he was going to get was a new couple! Vlad smiled and held my hand. We walked towards our lockers to get our books. Henry smiled at us.

" I see Eddie thinks that the new couple in Bathormy High is a tade weird." he laughed. I smiled. " He should mind his own business." I said. Vlad looked happy that I was defending him.

" Right now, we should get to class." Henry said. " And Vlad……I want you to start having a good diet!"

Joss P.O.V

It would be awhile before Vlad listened to Henry. I knew that one by heart. We scribbled notes back and forth as the History teacher droaned on and on about some boreing crap.

Vlad yauned as he wrote he gave me a note. " _Are you eating lunch with me?"_ It read. I wrote back that I would. It went on and on. Soon the bell rang.

Next Period…….Otis……..and I was not an stupid enough to pass notes in his class……..though a few students were. Never pass notes in a vampire's class. They ALWAYS will catch you!

I sat down and smiled at him. Vlad and I were quickly becoming favorites in his class. He smiled back. " Class, who is into witches?" he asked.

A few shook their heads. A few mumbled that they were stupid. " Hell! I'll give the witches a shot!" I said. I knew that witches existed. Not the way that humans saw them, but with their voodoo and so called magic craft I guss.

When I had to be I slayer I had study about them. Otis rose an eyebrow. " There can be a variety." I said. " Depends on how you see someone." I said. " Including Vlad and any other person in this messed up planet" I added in my head.


End file.
